The Father
by TeenageFantasy
Summary: When Gabriella's boyfriend leaves her alone pregnant she thinks nobody will ever love her. Then she meets Troy who steps in and acts as if Gabriella's daughter is his own. Anyone can make a baby but it takes a man to be a father. TxG
1. Welcome to my life

The rain trickled outside the phone booth window as I sobbed into the phone. I was talking to my little sister. What she had told me had broken my heart. I could barely hear her through the storm but also because she was whispering. She had told me she wasn't allowed to speak to me anymore. That my parents had told her I wasn't a good influence. They were right. But to take my own sister away and keep her out of my life was wrong. I heard my mother shout in the background before the line cut off. I broke down in tears. Why had my life taken a turn for the worst. I was 16 years old and had the perfect life. I was a rich, beautiful, straight A student. I had the perfect friends and perfect boyfriend. Or at least that's what he made himself out to be. It all started at my friend Jessica's party. Somebody put beer in a Sprite bottle and me being stupid enough I drank it. The amount of alcohol I gulped down my throat that night was a record for girls my age. I couldn't even see straight. My boyfriend who had promised to wait for me…took advantage of that moment. He took away my virginity and my life. 1 month later I founded that I was pregnant. When I went to tell him not only was he with another girl. But he told me he never wants anything to do with his own child. I ran home. Soon I was being kicked out and left to die on the streets by my parents. They were strict on religion and did not believe in Sex before marriage. So I wasn't allowed in the house. Now here I am about to have a baby next week. 16 years old. No money. And living in a Shelter for girls like me. _Girls Like Me? _My name is Gabriella Montez. The father of my child is Ryan E. And this is my story.

* * *

I sat in the shelter. The roof leaked as I was sitting at my table with other pregnant girls. We had group circle in a half an hour so we got to eat. Group Circle is where all of us join in a circle and counsular lets us talk about our feelings, stories, problems basically anything that will make us feel better. But it doesn't help at all. To know that your baby daddy don't want nothing to do with you. No guys gunna want you thinking you just gunna get knocked up. And you kicked out of your house with no help from your family?…no talking about problems is gunna take that painful feeling away. I never talk at group sessions. I tend to keep quiet. They always make it sound like we our the victims. We're in charge of our own lives. Unlike the girls in this place im taking responsibility for my actions. I know this is my fault. And I know it was my mistake. Im going to have this baby at 16. Im not going to waste my time whining that 'oh I cant believe this happened to me' when I know im the reason. There's no point. I only have one friend here. Her name's Sharpay Evans. She went to East High as well. We basically clicked when we met. Been best friends ever since. She's due to have a baby boy. Mines is going to be a girl. We kept thinking that they'll end up together when they're older. it's the only happy thought we have in this place. Right now she's eating next to me. Sharpay's always smiling. That's why she's my friend she always finds some way to cheer me up.

"So Gabs…you excited for group?" Sharpay asked biting a carrot.

"Not really…I never tell my story anyways" I said taking a sip out of my dirty glass.

"You should. Francally I think it's the best story a girl's had in this place" Sharpay said smiling and taking another bite of her carrot.

"Yes but im not putting it out there like its some Realistic story that you buy at a book store Shar this is personal and its hard to talk about it" I said sighing.

"And you don't think it wasn't hard for the other girls?…look Gabs the point of going to Group Circle is to lift some weights off your shoulders by telling people your feelings" Sharpay sighed and pointed her pinky at me while her other fingers were holding her glass of water "If you keep all that bottled up your going to explode one day" She sighed.

"What ever Shar…you really think after being practically raped, heart broken, and pregnant at my age…talking about it all is going to wash all the pain away? Please" I said pushing my tray in front of me.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Sharpay sighed.

"Because im tired of girls walking around here looking at me like im some freak because I don't put my story out there. Maybe I like keeping shit to myself. And also im pissed of everyone pretending to be the victim or like I think im better then them. 1 they fucked up their own lives and so did I. and 2 just because im taking responsibility for my actions doesn't mean I think im better than them." I sighed in relief pulling my hood over my face.

"Wow…How do you feel?" Sharpay smirked. I slowly pulled my hood off. She tricked me into letting my feelings out. I have to admit it did feel better.

"You bitch" I laughed nudging her.

"I might be but I still got a big ass so that's ok" She laughed. I busted out laughing and squeezed her.

"You always make me smile when im down Shar…don't change" I smiled.

"No worries" She smiled and hugged me back. She then looked at the clock. "Oh shoot Groups in two minutes" She said packing up her lunch.

"OH!" I said picking up my food and throwing it away before wabbiling into the room with her. Some girls hadn't arrived yet. I sighed and sat Next to Sharpay. As Usual. She gave my hand a comforting squeeze and then began playing with her fingers. Probabally getting ready to let her feelings out in front of a whole bunch of people. Although I wasn't ready she sure was. I smiled at how confident she was. If only I was as confident. I watched as the consular walked in and I breathed in deeply. Sharpay looked up making her blonde curls bounce. I smiled at her.

"Ok girls…who's going first today?" The woman said sitting down. She was bony. Old. Red hair. Dark circles under her pale green eyes. Red lipstick smeered over the edges of her lips.

Sharpay slowly raised her hand.

"Ok Sharpay what would you like to Share with us?" The woman asked. I looked at Sharpay.

"I recently got a letter from the dad. He lied said that he wishes it could be different. I don't believe him…considering he's probably dating someone else now…" Sharpay sighed. I gave her a comforting small smile.

"How do you feel?" A girl with long straight brown hair. She had blue eyes and a small gap between her two front teeth. That were piercing white. She smiled as her hands rested on her small tummy. She looked about 14? Gosh Im not one to judge but she's so…young.

"I feel…used…pissed…sad…happy-" Sharpay was interrupted by a short African American girl. She was beautiful.

"Sorry to inturrupt but happy?" She asked.

"Happy to be away from all his lies" Sharpay smiled.

"Very Interesting Sharpay…Thank you for Sharing" The woman smiled and turned to the next girl. I looked at Sharpay. How could she be so…confident to just say all that stuff. It still shocked me. Finally group was over. I was so in for a nap. I walked up stairs as Sharpay went to talk to the consular about something. I laid down on my cot and closed my eyes.

"Gabriella?" A voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes. It was the 14 year old from group.

"Oh hi" I yawned and slowly sat up.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"It depends" I asked.

"Do you think its possible for someone to love you after you've made such a huge…" She said looking down at her stomach and then looking back up at me "Mistake?"

"I wouldn't know…yes…maybe? I don't know" I said sighing.

"Oh well thanks…if you ever need anyone to talk to other than that skeleton of a consular…um im here" She smiled.

"Well um…thanks but im fine" I smiled weakly. She nodded and walked out. I was confused. Why had she come to me. Just then Sharpay walked in with an apple.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I-I don't know" I said. "She asked me do I think its possible to love someone to love me after making my mistake" I replied.

"Well do you?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know" I said biting my lip and looking at my hands. After all I've been through it would be nice to believe that. But is there really such a guy out there?…More importantly how would I be able to trust that guy?

* * *

**Please Review I got this idea.**

**Xoxo Des**


	2. Prince Charming

I woke up slowly and reached for my covers. I pulled them over me and breathed in the chalky dusty air around me. I cannot believe I was supposed to live in this place until I would deliver this baby inside me. I sighed and stood. I walked my cramped feet over to the bathroom door. I looked at my face in the mirror and turned the water on to wash my mouth out. I then washed my face and combed through my hair with my fingers. I pinched my cheeks the ring on my index finger copying the reflection. I looked at the ring. That was the ring that Ryan bought me at the carnival on our first date and I haven't been able to take it off since. I reached for it and pulled my hand away. I know it was dumb but trust me it wasn't easy for me either. I slowly began walk back into the room just then something splattered on the ground I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened. I looked down to see Water. _Did My Water Just Break? _

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled my voice deep and raspy from the morning. All the girls groaned and Sharpay looked up from her bed.

"Wha- Oh my gosh" She said getting up as quick as she could while being pregnant. "Your water just broke" She said.

"No shit Sherlock" I said before gasping and toppling over "Owwww!" I whined.

"Im going to get Ms. Lawerson we need to get you to a hospital!" Sharpay looked around "You help!" Sharpay said pointing to a girl to support me while Shar went to get the leading lady.

"Hey Gabriella how you doing" The girl asked. I looked at her.

"IM IN LABOR how the fuck do you think I feel?" Gabriella said.

"Ok no need to swear in front of the baby" The girl giggled. I glared at her what did she think this was funny. I grunted as Ms. Lawerson walked in.

"Gabriella come on Sweetheart um Sharpay get her coat, and some clothes" Ms. Lawerson said before leading me downstairs to the mini van. Sharpay came down a few minutes later and climbed in the car carefully.

"Got the clothes and things lets go" Sharpay said out of breath.

"You" I took a breath "Ok?"

"Yes of course just don't speak relax Hun" She smiled.

"ow!!!" I screamed grabbing my stomachs.

"Oh that sounds painful" Sharpay said before breathing through her teeth.

"You have no…" I grunted "IDEA!" I screamed out in pain.

"We're almost there Gabriella" Ms. Lawerson said. I really didn't care nobody can describe the pain im going through unless they're going through it. I felt like passing out but I knew I would be putting up a pushing fight as soon as I was in the hospital. I just hope it wasn't as painful as it seemed in movies.

**1 hour later**

Ok so I was wrong the delivery was worse than Labor but it was completely worth it. The magical creature that was in my arms was indescribable. She had green eyes. Black hair. The reddest lips I've ever seen. And skin that glowed like apple blossoms. I don't know where she got this. The green eyes definitely…_Ryan's._ The black hair from me. The red lips I don't know and the blossoming skin another mystery all I know is that she is one of the most beautiful things I've seen in my life. I ran my fingers on her tiny face and her tiny hand grabbed my index finger.

"Hi" I whispered and smiled at her. I was alone in my room. Just then a boy walked in. He was wearing jeans and a light blue Areopostle Shirt and Checkered Vans. He had tan skin and light sandy brown hair. Although you could only see the ends because he was wearing a hat. And he had blue eyes. He smiled kindly at me. I gave him a confused look.

"Uh sorry to inturrupt you umm may I offer you any refreshments or treats?" He asked offering the tray.

I laughed and pursed my lips as I looked at the tray. "Those Razzles look good" I smiled.

"Those are my favorites everyone picks German chocolate" He laughed and handed me a bag. I took my free hand and nodded at him in thanks.

"They're crazy for picking anything other than razzles" I laughed and took a bite "Ugh I haven't had these since Sophomore year" I said closing my eyes. I baby made a noise and I giggled and looked at her. "I know hunny I'll feed you soon" I said

"That must of not been too long ago you look young" The boy smiled at me kindly.

"Well older women would take that as flattery but I take that as being called old im a Junior" I smiled his eyes widened.

"No way" He laughed. I expected this. I looked down. I shouldn't have told him. He would just laugh and tell all his friends how he met a pregnant junior.

"Yeah right laugh at the Junior…just leave" I sighed.

"But-" He started.

"No I don't need another person laughing at me why do you think Im not in high school anymore? Because of people like you!" I shouted. My baby began to cry. I sighed "Thank you but Just please leave" I said. He looked down and walked out. Hopefully I put some sense into that boys head. I sighed and began to breastfeed my baby. I wanted to cry even though this should be the happiest moment of my life. Its amazing how some stranger could ruin that. Why should I care? Its just I thought he was different when I met him. Ugh! Im so vulnerable. I thought Ryan was different and look where that got me. I let some tears fall before quickly wiping them. I had to stay strong from now on in front of my little girl.

**2 days later**

I was so glad to be getting out of this hospital. I was finally checking out. I would be back at that shelter where I would raise my child I really didn't like the idea of that. I had decided early Adoption was out of the question. I sighed as Ms. Lawerson went to check me out as I waited. Sharpay had gone to put my baby in the car seat. I licked my lips and looked around the hospital room. I ran my fingers along the blanket on there. Just then the boy from yesterday walked in. I sighed.

"Oh god its you" I said standing.

"No wait…look im sorry for laughing yesterday I was only doing that because its like What are the odds that you were in the same grade as me. Trust." He said. I had to stop him right there.

"Why should I trust you I don't even know your name" I said crossing my arms.

"Troy, and your right you don't know me you have no reason to trust me but believe me I would never judge you im not that type of person. I mean everyone makes mistakes right?" He asked smiling. I smirked.

"Sorry to say this _Troy _but your too good to be true I mean you work at a hospital, Don't judge people by the cover, your very kind, and your out going…what's your real story?" I ask.

"Well actually I got in some trouble so I have to make it up by serving the people in the hospital its my punishment and I don't judge people cause you never know what they're going through and I'd feel guilty if later I found out I only made it worse for them. Two I've always been kind I don't know why its natural guess my parents raised me right. And I like making new friends…that a good enough story…oh and I love kids…I worked at a day care all summer for Community Service Hours" He smiled cheesy. I gaped.

"Wow…" I smiled "So your just the perfect all American Boy aren't you?" I asked.

"Ugh whatever" He laughed.

"Yeah Well I fell for that act before and im not going to be that stupid again" I said walking past him. Just then someone grabbed my hand and turned me around. I looked at him confused. He clicked a pen and wrote something on my hand and closing it.

"Maybe if you ever want some help with your baby im here" He smiled.

"Her names Faith" I said when he seemed confused about the name. I was confused of what he wrote in my hand.

"Well if you ever need any help at all I'd be abloged" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right like I would trust him I walked down to the check out desk.

"Ok your all set" Ms. Lawerson said. I nodded. She walked to the door.

"Um excuse me…do you know the boy Troy, sandy hair, tan skin, sandy brown hair ring a bell?" I asked the receptionist quickly.

"Of course" She smiled.

"So he got in trouble and is making it up here?" I asked

"Well yes but that was a year ago he actually finished his makeup hours then he just couldn't part with the patients here" The receptionist smiled and went back to her work. I smiled and walked to the car. I got in and looked at my hand. His number…Classic. I giggled silently and rested my head on the window. Maybe there was still hope for love. Lets just hope this time it doesn't leave me heart broken

________________________________________________________

**Xoxo **

**Des**


	3. Had me at hello

"Call him" Sharpay repeated for the final time.

"If you don't shut the hell up im going to be CALLING your mom to make funeral plans" I said sighing while rocking my baby.

"Gabby this could be your chance to find love…why aren't you taking it?" Sharpay asked angrily.

"Because I met the guy at the hospital ok…he likes kids, sticks around at a hospital because he _loves_ the people there I mean come on no guy is that perfect!" I shouted before putting my baby in the crib.

"You want to believe that" Sharpay crossed her arms.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Gabriella come on…a blind person can see that the only reason your not giving this guy a shot is because you think he'll turn out to be a jerk like Ryan. Well news flash hunny he's not Ryan, Gabriella" Sharpay yelled. I put a finger to her mouth.

"How would you know that? Oh right because me and you barely know him!" I whined and laid on my bed.

"Gabriella your beautiful, smart, and now you have a beautiful little girl…the only thing missing is a guy and what do you know…you got a hot cutie, a number, do you see where im going with this?" Sharpay said moving her hands in a circle for more effect.

"Unfortunately I do… And your right people deserve a chance but not if the only thing you know about them is they're name and that they work at as hospital as a candy boy" I rolled my eyes in obvious state.

"Well that's a perfect reason to call him to get to know him better you know?" Sharpay asked picking up my hand and shoving it in my face.

"Ugh I hate it when your right…" I sighed and picked up the phone and then looked at her "You know your life lessons are really starting to get annoying" I laughed and dialed the number on my hand. Sharpay put her ear to the other side of the phone and I cleared my throat.

"Ok sorry I'll just go do something ok bye" She walked out of the room.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello may I speak to Troy?" I asked.

"Who's this?" The voice asked again.

"Um…Gabriella" I said.

"Well hello…Gabriella" The young voice said flirtatiously.

"_Dylan give me the phone" _A voice said in the background.

"No im talking to a hot girl" The boy Dylan said.

I heard a crash

"_Give me the phone!" _the voice shouted

"No stop! mom!" The other voice yelled. Just then someone out of breath got onto the phone.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy laughed out of breath.

"Hey…what happened?" I asked giggling.

"Oh nothing sorry for my rude brother he's not exactly the ladies men" Troy laughed.

"I could tell" I laughed.

"_Troy!" _a female voice yelled in the background.

"Mom whatever Dylan said is a lie he's blackmailing me!" Troy yelled and then got back on the phone "Hold on a sec Gabs" He set the phone down and I heard him yell. I giggled and relized he called me Gabs. I smiled and bit my lip. Just then he got back on the phone.

"Welcome back" I laughed.

"Do you have any siblings" He asked out of breath again.

"Well yeah but I barely see her" I said.

"I despise you" He laughed. I giggled.

"_Mom said your grounded" _A boy's voice sang in the background I guessed was Dylan.

"Gabby I'll have to call you back" Troy said. "Dylan im going to kill you-" The line cut off and I giggled. I set the phone down and turned to see Sharpay peeking in the door way.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Not spying if that's what you think!" Sharpay laughed nervously.

"What'd you hear?" I asked. She wobbled over.

"Only the constant giggles and him fighting to get to the phone just to talk to you" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah well he's a very nice guy." I said shrugging.

"A completely HOT nice guy" Sharpay said.

"You've never seen him?" I said laughing.

"Well I figured he gives you his number even though he knows your 16 with a baby but doesn't care cause he doesn't judge that he's pretty hot" Sharpay laughed and nudged me.

"Yeah I guess" I smiled.

"Gabs you are so Lucky" She smiled and put some hair behind my ear before hugging me.

"How?" I asked.

"Just think…your slowly finding the guy of your dreams…" She smiled.

"Shar…"

"I know I know you barely know the guy but I did say SLOWLY" Sharpay notified.

"Oh shush" I laughed and then picked up Faith while kissing her forehead.

________________________________________________________

The phone ringed while I was feeding Faith her bottle. I sighed and handed her to Sharpay.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy answered.

"Oh hey Troy what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing hey are you busy?" He asked.

"Well…" I looked at Faith

"Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go get some food then maybe the park." He asked.

"Im a little busy" I said.

"With what" He asked.

"Long story" I said.

"I like stories" He said. I stopped and slowly smiled.

"Well ok…but I'd have to bring Faith" I said.

"I'd love to meet her" He laughed.

"Really…" I asked.

"Well of course…I'd be lucky going out with two beautiful girls" I heard him smile through the phone.

"You've never seen her…" I laughed.

"Well you're her mother…she's definatally beautiful" He laughed.

"You're too sweet Troy" I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 4?" He asked.

"Um no…just lets meet somewhere" I said not wanting him to see I lived at a shelter.

"Ok…where?" He asked.

"You pick" I said.

"Ok um I'll meet you at the mall on the corner of Broadway Street" He said.

"Sure" I said. "See you then I'll be the girl with the baby stroller.

He laughed "Ok bye"

_Did I just have my first date? With…Troy? A boy I barely knew. I hope it doesn't crash in burn because of him…or…because of…me._

__________________________________________________________

**Xoxo Des**

**Thanks for the reviews u rock! And could you please stop mentioning my spelling errors I don't Care im just having fun!**


	4. First Dates

"Are you sure I look alright Sharpay?" Gabriella frowned, tilting her head in the mirror, to check her side view. Gabriella had let Sharpay dress her for her first date, which was a very daring move on her part.

"Of course you look great, I dressed you!" Sharpay smirked before circling Gabriella one time. "Although" She tapped her index finger on her chin. "We should straighten those curls. You know change it up a bit"

Gabriella shook her head, her loose curls bouncing. "No way. That will take forever, and I'm already late!"

"Ugh, fine, but it's better late and beautiful, then early and average" Sharpay sang sitting on the bed.

Gabriella sneered before taking one last glance in the mirror. Sharpay most definately had a nack for the whole matching thing. She dressed Gabriella in dark blue jeans, with a comfortable tan shoulder top with the words, '.live' scribbled in cursive on them. And her feet were snug in her worn down UG's. She had to admit, for a limited amount of clothing, Sharpay had done a good job. Cute but comfortable.

"Alright, now, I'll just make Faith two bottles and we'll be off!" Gabriella smiled before walking over to Faith's crib. "Hey baby.." She smiled, lifting her daughter out of the crib slowly. "Good morning" She said in a high voice, nuzzing her nose against Faith's cheek. The baby smiled slightly, as drool oozed out.

"Oh gosh, how do you handle all of that drool..?" Sharpay winced, resting her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know." Gabriella frowned, lifting a towel and wiping it off of Faith's face. "must be a mom thing"

"Must be." Sharpay pursed her lips. "I guess it's good that I'm doing the adoption thing huh? I would get too grossed out doing all of that type of stuff. Besides i'm too selfish to care for a human being 24/7!"

Gabriella shook her head with a soft smile. "I wouldn't be so sure, the second Faith was born, All I wanted to do was care for her, and make sure she had everything. It was no longer about me and my sob stories that I tell in group. It was just me, with her in my arms. The whole world ahead of us"

Sharpay smiled weakly. "Yeah, well. You've always been one, desperate to make people happy Gabster."

"I guess.." Gabriella shrugged before sitting faith in her stroller carefully, and slinging the baby bag over her shoulder. "Ok, I gotta go. I'll be back around four." Gabriella hurried and hugged Sharpay. "Love you!"

"Good luck!" Sharpay smiled wide as Gabriella hurried out the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

Troy sat on the bench, messing with his hair. He glanced at the time on his phone before yanking at the cuff of his shirt. He was wearing a light blue, button down, over a white tank top. On top of black jeans and checkered blue vans. His hair was a mop over his eyes as usual. Not much he could do about that. Although, he wasn't so sure he would have to worry about his looks much longer. Gabriella was late. Or she had stood him up, which Troy was mostly used to. Girls didn't exactly date troubled boys like him.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone said out of breath, causing him to glance up from the damp pavement. His dull face, brightened at the sight before him. Gabriella, her hair bouncing right back into place as she stopped in front of him, seeming tired. "We're so sorry that we're late. It took two buses and a train to get here!"

Troy shook his head with a laugh. "Hey you got here right!" He shrugged before glancing down at the stroller. "And who might this be...?" He said bending down to get to Faith's level. "you must be Faith"

Faith giggled, causing her pacifier to fall out of her mouth, and reached her hands out to Troy's hair. Troy smiled before ducking his head in, letting faith tug at his hair softly, trying to figure how to work her tiny little fingers. Gabriella smiled widely at the moment, well, Faith liked him. That was a good way to start.

"She likes you" Gabriella smiled, as Troy pulled his head out, and handed Faith his finger, for which her whole hand barely fit around. "The first male she sees in her life, and she actually likes you"

"I guess I just have that affect on all women" Troy joked, causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Confident are we?" She smirked before sitting down on the bench. She glanced up at the fall trees, all orange, red, and yellow, above them. The grey sky from the rain behind them. "It's so beautiful here.." She stated before looking back down at Troy. "Do you come here a lot? When you're not at the hospital"

Troy tilted his head from side to side. "Occasionally. My dad usually has me practicing for basketball on my days off though. So whenever he's giving me a break, which is rare, I get to escape to this place.."

"I hope i'm not intruding on your special place" Gabriella said worried. "If I would have known..."

"No, it's okay. It's a public park, it's not mine" He laughed. Gabriella glanced around with a frown. "I know, it's pretty empty here though. That's just one of the more reasons why I enjoy it so much"

"Well me and Faith are flattered, that you trust us in your secret kingdom" Gabriella joked. Troy laughed.

"Funny" He said before slowly standing. "Would you ladies like a tour around my kingdom?" He asked.

Gabriella laughed before standing. "We'd like that" She smiled, before reaching to place her hands on the stroller. Troy stopped her and gently put his hands on the stroller. "Are you sure..." Gabriella questioned.

"Well I have to drive the carriage miss. You girls are after all the guests" He stated in a british accent.

Gabriella giggled. "That was a terrible accent" She said shaking her head.

"Come, come" Troy said sticking out his elbow. Gabriella stifled her giggling and stuck her arm through his, before they began their journey through the park. Gabriella was soon amazed at what lied inside.

It was hard to believe that nobody would want to come to such a beautiful place. There was a lake, and a fountain where you could toss coins into, and a giant bird feeder, with many beautiful birds inside. It was like a magic land, yet in reality. Gabriella questioned if she had entered Troy's own bridge to Terabithia.

"Have I mentioned this place is beautiful?" Gabriella said in awe, as they turned yet another spiral on the path through the park. Troy chuckled. "I can't believe I haven't noticed it before, not that I get out much"

"How come?" Troy frowned. "Your parents don't let you out?"

"Uh..." Gabriella paused, before a little cry was heard from the stroller. Troy stopped as Gabriella walked infront of the stroller. "She's hungry." She sighed, pulling Faith out of the stroller gently. "Could you..?"

Troy stared at Gabriella for a moment before jumping. "Oh, okay" He turned around and faced the trees.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella questioned with a slight smile.

Troy peeked over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to feed her..." He said slowly.

"Yeah, with her bottle." Gabriella said walking in front of him, and grabbing Faith's bottle out of her bag.

"Bottles... right" Troy said in slight relief. Gabriella laughed, testing the milk on her skin.

"What, did you think I was just going to pull my breasts out in the middle of a public park?" She asked.

"Well...I can't say I haven't seen in before" Troy said his cheeks turning a rosy shade of red.

"I'm not that type of girl" Gabriella scrunched up her face in disgust. "Those girls have no self respect"

"Tell me about it" Troy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry, If I made you uncomfortable"

"You didn't" Gabriella shook her head as she stuck the bottle in Faith's mouth. "It was strangely sweet"

"Oh, well then call me Mr. Sweetness" Troy smiled before tucking his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella smiled before looking down at Faith, who was sucking out the milk in the bottle hungrily.

"She looks like you ya know.." Troy said out of the blue. Gabriella quickly looked up at him. "Faith.."

"Really?" Gabriella glanced back down at Faith. The baby had fair skin like her father, and bright blue eyes like him as well, almost like troy's. However her dark chocolate baby curls couldn't be missed under her pink hat, and her plump red lips, and button nose, just like Gabriella's were a sight to see as well. "Yeah...Yeah, I guess she does" Gabriella smiled. Troy stared at the pair for a moment before speaking.

"W-where's her dad?" He asked.

Gabriella froze, as she looked away from Faith, but yet not at Troy. She swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat, as her nose began to burn, and her eyes began to tear up. Troy cursed quietly.

"I'm sorry, that was an invasive question-" He began, but Gabriella shook her head, and sniffed.

"No, it's fine. It just wasn't expected" Gabriella said as she looked down at Faith, who was slowly beginning to fall asleep in Gabriella's arms. She was no longer drinking her milk. "He's not around.."

Troy had obviously seen that Faith's father wasn't around. Though, he also saw that this topic was making Gabriella uncomfortable, so he just nodded. "Oh. Well, Faith's better off with out him then.."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said looking up at Troy. She had no longer looked like she would cry. But her nose was still red, and her eyes were slightly glassy.

"I just mean, that if he could turn away from that beautiful little girl, then he's not worth a second of Faith's time...or yours" He shrugged. "Besides there's more to being a father than creating a child."

"Can we just change the topic...If you don't mind" Gabriella said as she slowly put Faith in her stroller.

"Sure" Troy looked down. Gabriella wiped under her eyes and stuck the bottle back in the baby bag. She grabbed the soft blue and pink blanket out of the bag and placed it over faith. "How long does she nap?"

Gabriella gently pulled down the cover of the stroller over Faith, so it was dark enough for her to sleep. She laughed. "This kid can sleep for hours" She stated. "And I mean through a earthquake and all..."

Troy smirked. "Impressive."

"Right?" Gabriella smiled. "It's easier on me too. I don't have to deal with a cranky baby"

"She probably gets that from you.. you seem like a calm overall person" Troy nodded to himself.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure. I'm calm until you do something to me," Gabriella paused. "then I turn into-"

"The female hulk?" Troy chuckled. Gabriella gasped, and punched him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up" She giggled. "and, no. More like Fiona from Shrek"

"What's the difference? They're both green, angry, and can kick some serious ass" Troy shrugged.

"Yeah, but Fiona is prettier. I don't even want to imagine what a female hulk looks like" Gabriella said.

"That's easy, she just looks like the hulk with a wig!" Troy stated with a smile.

Gabriella slowly began to push the stroller. "You have a wild imagination Troy Bolton.." she giggled.

"Don't you?" Troy questioned.

"It's kind of hard to imagine, when you've had so many wake up calls from reality" Gabriella stated.

Troy stared at Gabriella as they walked slow. "you've had a hard life haven't you Montez?"

"You couldn't guess..? I'm sixteen years old with a baby. No job. No family. One friend..." She sighed.

"Two" Troy put in. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Huh?" She questioned.

"You said you only had one friend... You have two." He smiled referring to himself. "Or, I hope you do"

Gabriella paused before laughing. "Okay, I have two friends.."

"and how do you feel about this second friend so far may I ask?" Troy questioned, hiding his smile.

"I feel like he shouldn't push his luck" Gabriella said with a slight laugh.

Troy chuckled. "okay... what do you say, me and you head to I hop and get some breakfast"

"But it's lunch time" Gabriella frowned.

"You've never had breakfast for lunch..?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"I'm on a pretty tight eating scedule where I live" Gabriella giggled.

"Well your parents will have to try this... come on" Troy said, happily. Gabriella winced at the mention of her parents. Troy must of thought her parents were the type to support her through her pain. Well he was very wrong. They were the ones to kick her while she was down. She kept quiet as they walked to his car. Gabriella stopped abruptly, glancing at his Mercedes.

"Uh... you don't have a car seat do you...?" Gabriella asked, leaning to check inside his car.

Troy chuckled. "Are you kidding...?"

Gabriella sighed, well he finally broke his prince charming act.

"Did you really think I would come unprepared.." He said as he opened the back seat to reveal a black car seat. Gabriella's glare, turned into a bright smile.

"Troy!" She gasped.

"I wanted to make a good first impression. So I grabbed my old one out of the attic." He smiled. "I cleaned it... don't worry."

"You're amazing!" She said hugging him tightly. Troy smiled, resting his head on top of her head. Gabriella relaxed in his arms after awhile, and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome Gabs" He smiled. "You're welcome.."

* * *

"So did you _kiss_!" Sharpay said as she turned off the light, and slowly laid down in her bed.

Gabriella kissed Faith one more time on her head before walking over to her own bed. "no, not yet"

"What! Gabster-" Sharpay began.

"Look, I'm not taking the chance of moving too fast, and giving Faith a sister or brother" Gabriella said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and plopped her head on her pillow. "Well I guess that's smart, seeing as though you are a very fertile girl" She laughed.

Gabriella giggled.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Sharpay questioned excitedly.

"He invited me to his basketball game next Saturday" Gabriella smiled.

"Oo One date and he's already ready to show you off to his class mates! Nice job Gabs!" Sharpay urged.

"Oh, shutup Shar" Gabriella laughed.

"Well, I'm happy you had a great time. You never know, he could be prince charming.." Sharpay said as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Gabriella sighed and rolled over as well, snuggling up in the covers. "I just hope prince charming doesn't leave me in my tower, the second the dragon blows its fire.." she mumbled, before closing her eyes.

* * *

**I missed this story. I know you guys wanted me to write 'sewing you back together' and it's great that you love it so much, but this needed to be updated! And since Zac and Vanessa are no longer together in real life, I wanted to keep their fan fiction life alive. So I hope you enjoyed it! It's all for you guys my loves! make sure to review and have a great weekend! xo!**


	5. Daddy Dearest

Gabriella laid staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how much her life had changed since she was 13 years old. The last age she could remember ever being truly, fully, happy. The Last time before she had met Troy. She once had captain of the cheerleading squad, a loving boyfriend, a family that loved her, and having so many options for college awaiting her. Now, she was a mother, without support from her family, her childs father, or any of her so called "friends" or "team mates" from her school. she was doing it all on her own. The funny thing was she could have sworn her people had her back before everything.

"Gabriella..." Sarah, the new girl who was only 13 and four weeks pregnant. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Sarah" Gabriella scooted up on her bed, so her back was on the back board. "What's going on?"

"It's just.." Sarah slowly sat on the bed and pushed some of her red curls behind her ear. "I'm not sure"

"Not sure of what?" Gabriella frowned, playing with her silver bracelet.

"If I want to keep my baby" Sarah said looking down ashamed. Gabriella rose her eyebrows.

"Woah. Okay." Gabriella looked at her blankets with wide eyes. "Did not see that one coming."

"I'm sorry to just throw this at you, it's just you're the last girl that hasn't left after having your baby yet" Sarah said, her face showing that she was nervous. Her hands began to shake as she explained herself.

"Calm down, It's fine. I'm glad you came to me" Gabriella said reaching over and placing her own hand on Sarah's. "Now. Why are you not sure on wether or not you want to keep your baby?" She questioned.

"Because, i'm only 14 years old. I'm not even in high school yet." Sarah said her voice cracking. "My parents think i'm on some stupid beach trip with my friend Maya. If they knew the truth they would-"

"Kick you out of the house?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Close. They would send me away to some all girls school or something like that." Sarah blew her bangs out of her face. "Which, I want to go to a public high school, and get to expirience all of that cool stuff"

"Well first, let me just stop you by saying high school is not all that great. And two i'm sure your parents will find some understandment. After all you can't be on a beach trip with maya forever" Gabriella stated.

"I know..." Sarah sighed. "But I just don't know what else to do. an abortion sounds like the best option"

Gabriella paused. Sarah was young. Fourteen was too young to be a mother. She was still just a little kid herself. However, Gabriella could not tell someone to kill another human being. She would always feel guilt. Like she had some part in killing the baby, even though it wasn't her choice it was Sarah's choice.

"Sarah, you're young, okay sweetie. We all are in this house. I'm here for you if you wanna talk, but wether or not you keep your baby has to be 100% your decision. Nobody can tell you that answer. Some people will try and give you their opinion. But in the end, it's your body. Just remember that" she said.

Sarah stared at Gabriella for a moment before pulling her into a gentle hug. "Thank you" She said quietly.

Gabriella hesitated before smiling and hugging Sarah back tightly. "You're welcome."

Sarah then stood off the bed and shuffled out of the room. Gabriella stared after her, but was inturupted by her phone buzzing. She quickly grabbed it, trying to avoid waking up Faith from her nap. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabriella" Troy's voice rang through the other end of the phone. Gabriella perked up.

"Hey Troy!" She said with a large smile. "How are you?"

"Good. and you?" He asked. "How's Faith?"

"We're both very good." Gabriella giggled. "You sound like you're having a good day"

"Yeah. I just kicked my brothers ass in basketball" Troy said breathing heavily in the phone.

"You did not!" a voice shouted in the background.

"You're just a sore loser!" Troy called back to the voice. "Anyways... do you have any plans for today?"

"Well I was going to go look for a job. Me and Faith are supposed to be out of here in a month. I have to save up some money if I want to live in place where I don't have to pull down the bed from the wall, and kick the heater every two seconds" Gabriella laughed lightly, rolling onto her stomach. "Why, whats up?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you today that's all" Troy admitted.

"Awe well I'm flattered that you want to see me again so soon" Gabriella smiled.

"What can I say, you put a spell on me" Troy smirked.

"you're gross!" the voice in the background spoke up again. Troy sighed.

"Do you want me to tell mom about the whip cream and the couch!" Troy asked with mischief in his voice.

"You wouldn't!" the voice stuttered.

"oh but I would. Go get showered, mom and dad will be home soon and you gotta help with dinner" Troy said.

"Why do I have to do it!" The voice groaned.

"Hmm, let's see, because you can either shower or I tell mom about the couch. Take your pick" Troy laughed.

"Fine. Dick!" the voice shouted before a door was heard slamming.

There was a muffled noise before Troy got back on the phone. "Excuse his foul language."

"Wonder where he got it from Bolton?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"It's not from me. It's most likely from my friend Chad. Every time we play XBOX live, My little brother always shows up when he starts throwing words to the characters killing him" Troy said regretfully.

"Chad sounds rebellious" Gabriella giggled.

"No he's dumb. I swear if the guy hadn't beaten up the kids who were bullying me in kindergarden, I would probably be too annoyed with his stupidity to be his friend" Troy said as a door was heard opening.

"Define dumb" Gabriella asked.

"he thinks a banana split is a guy dressed in a banana doing the splitz" Troy said monotonely. Gabriella busted out laughing.

"i don't think i've ever met somebody that dumb" Gabriella said trying to quiet her fit of laughter.

"Exactly. It just doesn't make sense. Because the kid still manages to get straight A's!" Troy stated.

"I bet you he's cheating" Gabriella nodded.

"Ya think?" Troy chuckled. "So about today, since your busy during daylight. How about dinner?"

"I dunno. . ." Gabriella said running her fingers through her hair. "I would have to find somebody to watch Faith here at the house."

"Why? Bring her" Troy said happily. "I miss her"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Well fine, where are you taking us?"

"Chuck E. Cheese!" Troy smiled into the phone. "No kid can resist the mouse!"

"Are you trying to traumatize my kid?" Gabriella gasped. "That mouse is scary to little babies."

"Says who?" Troy asked.

"To anyone as small as faith looking at a big mouse head with large eyes towering over her" Gabriella said confidently.

"Well then we'll hide her from the mouse. she's gotta get her first tickets though. and a ride in the air plane" Troy said, as crinkling was heard in the background.

"You're weird Bolton" Gabriella laughed. "Fine we'll go - what are you doing?"

"Eating pop corn. You jealous." Troy teased through the phone.

Gabriella squeaked a laugh. "You're a dork Troy"

"That's why ya like me!" He said crunching on a piece of popcorn. Gabriella twirled her hair around her finger before smiling gently.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said quietly.

* * *

"I'm a genius once again" Sharpay smiled at her outfit she'd picked for Gabriella. It was just a halter short and top that was connected. It looked like a dress, but it was shorts at the bottom. Gabriella's tan skin glowed with the tangy orange color of the dress. Her nails were painted teal, and her hair was in a side braid. Her toes were in matching orange flats. "man, when I had money ... i shopped good."

Gabriella snorted a laugh. "Okay. We have to go. Troy is probably already there as usual"

"Wow, a boy that's early. He's a keeper" Sharpay giggled.

"Let's hope, right?" Gabriella said placing Faith on her hip and hurrying out the door. Sharpay smiled.

"LOVE YOU!" She called.

* * *

the loud noise of kids playing rang in Gabriella's ear as she walked into the CHUCK E. CHEESE. A man at the door stopped her to stamp her hand with the glow in the dark stamp. He then nodded her to go on.

Faith was chewing on Gabriella's gummy necklace. "Faith, stop baby" Gabriella sighed taking it out of Faith's mouth. "Here, you want your pacy?" Gabriella placed the pacifier to Faith's lips, who took it quick.

"Hey there kids!" A voice said from behind Gabriella. She jumped and turned to see Chuck E. the mouse.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself and turned quickly back around, not wanting to scare Faith.

"Oh.. is someone scared of Chuck E? I'm not going to hurt you" The mouse said in his cartoon voice.

"Sorry. She's too young." Gabriella smiled nicely. Faith reached up and tried to wrap her tiny fist around the mouse's nose. "or not..." Gabriella said surprised that Faith wasn't crying by now. "She likes you.."

"I have that effect on people" The voice changed from cartoon to normal. A normal voice that Gabriella had recognized. Her eyes widened.

"TROY!" She said loudly in shock.

"Shhh!" Troy placed a finger to his mouse lips. "My name is Chuck E. The mouse here." Troy stated.

Gabriella tried not to laugh. "Is this your job!"

"Only on the weekends. During the week, I'm a best buy guy" Troy put his hands on his hips.

"Nice." Gabriella smiled. "Well that explains why Faith likes you"

"I wanted her to like the mouse, not run from it. Since she likes me... this was perfect" He said modeling.

"I have to take a picture of you with her" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok." Troy smiled before opening his arms. Gabriella slowly placed Faith in Troy's furry mouse arms and waited for her to cry. Faith stayed silent, staring up at the person holding her. sucking on her pacifier.

"Alright, say Cheese" Gabriella said lifting her black berry.

"Faith, look. Look" Troy said brightly, pointing to Gabriella. Faith let her head turn to look at her mom.

Gabriella smiled and snapped the picture of Troy and Faith. "Perfect" She said lowering her phone.

"Does mom want one with Chuck E. Too?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked around and then smiled lightly.

"Uh.. sure" She said before tapping on one of the other employees. "Can you take this picture for me?"

The boy smiled and nodded, before lifting the camera up. Gabriella ran over to the other side of Troy as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She laughed and rested her hand on Faith's arm. "Say Cheeses!"

"Cheese!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison, just as the click from Gabriella's phone was heard.

"Nice" the boy who had taken it said. Gabriella thanked him and then looked at the picture.

"Awee" She said with a smile.

Troy looked over her shoulder. "I like it"

"You should" Gabriella laughed before turning and slowly grabbing Faith. "So.. are you ever going to get out of the costume?"

"Yeah. in 10 more minutes" Troy nodded.

"Alright. We're going to go get some pizza." Gabriella smiled.

"Sure. I'm going to go do my job!" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella shook her head and then headed to the pizza counter. She dug through her purse to get her wallet.

"Hi How may I help you?" The person questioned.

"Yes can I get one slice of cheese pizza?" Gabriella said finally looking up.

"Sure." The person said typing in the order. He lifted his head. "Would you like-" He stopped speaking.

Gabriella's head snapped back, as she stepped backwards out of instinct.

"Gabriella...?" The boy said in utter shock.

"Ryan?" She said breathing hard, as her heart began to pound in her chest.

Ryan glanced from her to Faith before his eyes met hers again. "That's not..."

Gabriella's nose began to burn as her eyes grew teary. "Well this isn't exaclty how I wanted this to happen but... Ryan... meet your daughter" Gabriella's voice quivered.

Ryan's mouth propped open, as his stomach dropped. "d-daughter"


	6. Not Alone

Gabriella rushed out of the Chuck E. Cheese with tears streaming down her face, and Faith in her arms. What had just happened inside was a complete and total disaster, and had only caused Gabriella's heart to break more than it already had. She heard a soft whimper from Faith, which soon turned into a cry, which sounded like it was trapped in the back of her throat. Gabriella sighed to herself as the cries from Faith were just adding on to all of her stress. "Faith please stop crying baby" Gabriella managed to get out. Faith just continued to cry, and soon began screaming. "FAITH PLEASE" Gabriella shouted before turning the corner and sliding down the wall, crying. Faith slowly began to quiet down as she felt the shift of her moms mood. Gabriella just hugged her baby closer as her tears turned into sobs. The memories of what had just happened flooded her mind once more, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing shakily.

* * *

_Ryan stared at Gabriella for a moment before looking around and taking her by her arm._

_"Be careful i'm carrying your daughter in my hands!" Gabriella said as he yanked her around the corner, down the long hall of bathrooms and other closets that were only open to employees._

_"Could you keep your voice down please? People are starting to stare." Ryan said before taking out his keys and sticking one into the doorknob of a closet entitled 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. Gabriella frowned at his comment before he pushed the door open and placed his hand on her back. She just stared at him before he sighed, pushing her gently forward. "Entrée"_

_"Oh." Gabriella jumped and quickly walked inside. Ryan slammed the door behind him, turning to her. 5 minutes passed, and if it weren't for the soft sound of Faith chewing on her moms necklace, the room would have been completely silent. "Do you wanna hold her?" Gabriella finally spoke up awkwardly. "She doesn't bite..." Gabriella giggled. "People.."_

_"No thanks" Ryan said, looking at the ground._

_"Ryan, you should at least meet her.." Gabriella began._

_"You know what could you just-just slow down for a second" Ryan said closing his eyes in annoyance._

_Gabriella clicked her tongue. "Well Ryan it's been months. I think i've slowed down enough."_

_"No you didn't Gabriella. I told you-I didn't want this-and then you show up at my job!" Ryan said bitterly._

_"Woah. First of all I wouldn't exactly call working as a chuck E. Cheese bus boy a job! And Second, I'm here with a friend. And Third, I didn't want any of this either! But I had to deal with it. On my own!" Gabriella growled, trying not to fight in front of Faith._

_"Well it was your fault! You went and got pregnant!" Ryan sneered. "Everything was perfectly fine before that-"_

_"MY FAULT! I told you I wanted to wait! You were the one who fucked me the first chance you got! This is all on you!" Gabriella said feeling her skin begin to boil. Was he really blaming her for this?_

_"No! THIS is all on YOU. You could have aborted that thing before it was even the size of a thumb. But no, once again you had to think all about Gabriella!" Ryan said, now shouting._

_"THAT THING! THAT THING IS YOUR CHILD YOU BASTARD!" Gabriella screamed._

_Ryan slowly walked towards Gabriella, shoving his finger in her face. "That Disgusting excuse for a human being is NOT MY CHILD" He said, through gritted teeth. "I am nobody's father."_

_Gabriella gaped at him before lifting her free hand, and punching Ryan right in the middle of his face, causing him to stumble backwards. "FUCK YOU!" Gabriella's voice cracked as she walked around him._

_"YOU BITCH!" He said trying to stop the blood from his nose, as he blindly grabbed for her. Only to feel the wind from the door slamming in his face._

* * *

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly lifted Faith off of her shoulder, holding the baby out infront of her. "I'm so sorry baby..." She whispered, her eyes still watery. Faith just lifted her little hand and touched her moms cheek. Gabriella smiled weakly, before pulling Faith back down onto her and hugging her tightly.

* * *

Troy walked into the employees closet, ripping off his Chuck E. head. He heaved in a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his paw. He glanced to see someone looking in their locker mirror.

"Hey do you know who's next in the costume? I gotta change quick someone's waiting for me and the next show starts in like 5 minutes" He said pointing over his shoulder.

"It's me" The guy behind the locker winced out. Troy frowned slightly, setting his Chuck E. head down on the lunch table.

"You alright?" Troy questioned hesitantly as he reached behind his shoulder and unzipped his costume. He was just beginning to get his right arm out of the costume when the person behind the locker revealed himself. Troy let the costume drop to around his hips, as his eyes widened. "Holy Shit, Ryan! What the hell happened to your face!" Troy said walking over quickly.

"A Visit from an old ex..." He rolled his eyes. "She's a little more aggressive then I remember." Ryan chuckled prodding at his nose with a wet towel.

Troy winced, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "Damn, she definitely got you."

"Yeah well." Ryan shrugged. "I'll get in the costume in a minute. Let me just finish cleaning this up. You can leave it on the table." Ryan nodded over towards the table.

Troy nodded. "Thanks man." Troy smiled before taking off the rest of the costume, and grabbing his jeans and t-shirt out of his locker.

"So who's the lady?" Ryan said with a smile as he closed his locker. Troy slid his jeans on and began putting on deodorant before smiling to himself.

"Her name's Gabriella" Troy finally stated, pulling his dark red t-shirt over his head. Ryan frowned, closing his locker and pausing before speaking.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He questioned, walking towards Troy slowly. Troy closed his locker as he threw his coat over his shoulder.

"Gabriella" He restated confused.

"As in Montez?" Ryan in slight disbelief.

"Yeah... You know her?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She's the one that fucking busted my nose" Ryan lifted his finger to his nose. Troy frowned before putting the puzzle peices together.

"Your the ex-boyfriend..." Troy said slowly.

"No shit." Ryan rolled his eyes. Troy stayed silent for a little while. "Look man, I'm not mad at you. I mean I don't blame you, she's hot. But she's a slut. I mean she even got knocked up at 16. Who does that!" Ryan sighed and slapped Troy on the shoulder. "I'm just warning you. Man to man. She's not worth it. I mean who wants a kid on their shoulders, am I right?"

Troy laughed, and soon Ryan joined him, but was cut off by Troy yanking him up by his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryan said struggling, as his face grew red.

"Use Gabriella's name and the word slut in the same sentence one more time, and I'll kick your fucking skull in you hear me you piece of shit!" Troy pulled Ryan off the wall a little before slamming him back into it, harder than before. "Her life has been nothing but hell because of you and I'll be dammed if I let you hurt her even more! If you ever even think about going near her or that precious little girl again I promise you, I'll put you in the ground myself" Troy gritted his teeth. Ryan just breathed heavily, his jaw tightened as he and Troy glared at each other.

Just then the door opened. Mr. Jefferson, their boss walked in. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! THERE A BUNCH OF CRANKY KIDS WAITING FOR A CHUCK E.!"

"Sorry Mr. J... Ryan will be right with you." Troy said slowly releasing Ryan, and brushing off Ryan's shoulders for him. "Get it together man. If your not gonna take care of your own kid, the least you could do is make sure your putting a smile on someone else's." He smirked.

"WELL! RYAN GET DRESSED" Mr. Jefferson sighed before walking out, Troy following suit.

"Your dead Bolton!" Ryan mumbled staring at the back of Troy's shirt.

* * *

Gabriella was finally standing up when Troy rounded the corner. "Gabriella" He breathed out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was Ryan..."

"Oh god Troy - I'm sorry I left I - wait what?" Gabriella stepped back a little.

"I didn't know it was Ryan. If I would have known I never would have brought you here. I'm sorry." He placed his hand to his chest trying to catch his breath.

"No it's my fault I should have told you..." Gabriella looked down. "How'd you find out?" She said still looking at her feet.

"He kind of told me himself actually." Troy began. Gabriella looked at him confused. "Well he told me that you were his ex and you punched him and ... I kind of put the rest together."

"Oh.." Gabriella nodded understandingly.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked quietly. "Both of you?"

"We're both a little shaken up. It wasn't really a great encounter - which i'm sure you gathered" Gabriella twisted her lips.

"Yeah... I did." he whispered. "Listen, why don't I drive you guys home...I think you've had enough for one day."

"Well I'm actually past curfew." she chewed her lip. "There's a rule if you're gonna be out late, not to come home at all."

"A little harsh rule don't ya think?" he raised an eyebrow. Gabriella only nodded. "... Well why don't you just stay at my place?"

Gabriella's head shot up. "Oh no.. I couldn't-"

"Yeah you could. We have an extra bedroom and I could give you my old crib for the night. It's somewhere in the attic with the rest of my baby shit-sorry Faith- stuff" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella smiled weakly. "You're parents wouldn't mind?"

"My dads out of town and luckily my mom was a teen mom herself so." He smiled. Gabriella was clearly hesitant. "Come on... I'm not letting you sleep on the street... with little one."

"Okay..." Gabriella finally gave in.

"Great" Troy smiled before taking Faith into his arms and leading the pair to his car. He placed Faith in the car seat before closing the door and turning to Gabriella. She stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you..." She spoke before tears welled up in her eyes. "Could you just-" Troy nodded quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. It had a been a while since Gabriella had been hugged so tightly. His arms felt so right around her little frame. It was the first time in a long time she didn't feel... alone. And something told her with Troy she wouldn't be. But she couldn't trust him completely just yet.

"So you really got Ryan huh?" He smirked pulling out of the hug.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh god, does it look bad?"

"You definatley fucked him up" Troy smiled.

"Good." Gabriella smiled back. "You're games tomorrow right!"

"Yeah. You still coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Gabriella giggled.

"Cheese ball" Troy chuckled.

"Hey is it okay if I bring a friend?" Gabriella questioned.

"Sure, who?" He said opening her door for her.

"Her name's Sharpay.." Gabriella said leaning down into the car. "Thank you"

"Your welcome... and, Sharpay? Interesting name" Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah well she's an interesting person" Gabriella laughed as Troy gently closed the door. And with that their night began.

* * *

**OMG! Im sorry for the longest wait! What has it been since Last year right! I just started high school and i'm trying to enjoy every second of it - and pass at the same time. Which is very difficult by the way. haha. I hope this chapter made up for it. Love you guys ! I promise updates will be more frequent now that summer is on the way! MUAHH xx.**


	7. Keeper

"Gabriella..." Troy whispered, shaking her lightly. "Gabs..." He tried once more, this time squeezing her hand gently. She frowned for a minute in her sleep, before snuggling into the seat once more. Troy stared at her for a moment, looking over her features. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She always had a smile around Troy, but he could always see the slight worry hidden behind her eyes. The way she always rubbed her neck sometimes, as if she was thinking about so much it made her body ache. He'd guessed she probably didn't get much sleep with Faith by her side, and from what he's heard about her parents, they're not much of a help. For once she looked as if she had no worries at all. He felt guilty ending that. "Hey..." He said pushing a stray curl out of her face and behind her ear. Gabriella gasped, jumping up.

"What are you doing!" She said backing up into the car window, her seat belt tightening on her.

"I was - You were asleep - I -" Troy was startled at Gabriella's reaction. She looked ready to attack him if he moved any closer to her. Now he understood why his mom told him to never wake someone when they are in a deep sleep. "Sorry it's just - we're home." He finally got out, turning off his car.

Gabriella quickly glanced in the back seat to see Faith sleeping still. Sighing in relief, she slid a hand down her face. "I'm sorry... I just - I'm not too fond of waking up in unfamiliar places." She said slowly, recalling the morning she woke up in a strangers bed. The same place Ryan had took her virginity the night before. "I feel so embarrassed" She said blushing lightly.

"No, it's fine, you just scared me a little." he slid off his seat belt slowly. "I'm surprised Faith didn't wake up"

"I told you - she'll sleep through a earth quake and all." Gabriella smiled weakly before looking down.

Troy nodded before leaning down under the wheel and pressing something, causing his trunk to pop open. "Do you wanna get Faith while I get the baby bag out the trunk?"

"Sure." Gabriella quickly clicked her seatbelt off and hopped out of the car closing the door with her hip. She opened the back door, and slid in, leaning over a basketball, and unbuckling Faith from the carseat.

Faith's eyes moved under their lids but she stayed asleep as Gabriella laid her on her chest and tried to close the door as quietly as she could. Troy however, slammed the trunk, earning a glare from Gabriella.

He jumped. "Oh shit - I mean shoot - sorry!" He spoke fast. Gabriella's frown broke as she began to giggle at his worry.

"It's fine." She said before turning and facing the house. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh my -" She fell short as she looked at the view in front of her. She hadn't even noticed she was standing on a rocky drive way that wrapped around a large white fountain, with an angel on top, in the middle. Around the driveway was freshly cut grass, with a few white roses here and there. there were three small steps that led up to the front door, which was painted black. The entire house was brick layered and about the size of the Forever 21 in New York City. There were two big glass windows on either side of the door, with long black curtains blocking the view from inside. And a large half moon shaped window at the top of the house which indicated a attic. Gabriella was afraid to look inside. "You didn't tell me you were RICH!"

"You never asked." Troy shrugged walking infront of her as he pulled a set of keys out of his back pocket.

"Troy!" Gabriella said through gritted teeth. he turned to face her, only to realize she hadn't moved from the car. She quickly nodded him back over.

"Yes me lady?" He said walking towards her.

"There's no way i'm - we - are going in there!" She said motioning to Faith and her.

"Why?" He tilted his head. Gabriella gave him a look. "What?"

"Troy I don't care how chill you said your parents are - they obviously have a very successful future planned for you - i'm pretty sure they don't want a 16 year old dummie and her baby, ruining that!" Gabriella said as if it was obvious.

"Okay here we go again - they don't care - and they raised me to make my own choices. You're not ruining anything. I know that , they'll know that. Stop over thinking this" Troy said rubbing her arm lightly.

She stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, why are you so convincing!" She groaned.

"Let's just say I got an A++ In Debate class!" Troy smirked.

"Is that even possible?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Oh trust me... I have it in a frame" Troy winked. Gabriella snorted a laugh before following him up to the doorstep. As he shoved the key into the doorknob Gabriella quickly placed her hand on his forearm. He paused, looking back and smiling at her. "You're fine" He said slowly. Gabriella only gave a half smile before he pushed the door open. "Mom i'm home!" Troy shouted, causing a faint echo.

"In the kitchen!" a womans voice called from somewhere. Gabriella couldn't tell she was too busy looking at the grand stairway in the middle of the room that led up two more floors.

Troy smiled to himself and walked up to Gabriella. "Come on." He nodded towards the place his moms voice called from. Gabriella slowly followed him.

When you first enter the house there is a closet on the right side of the door, in which you put jackets, next to a mini table under a wide mirror. In front is a glass table with a big boque of flowers in a vase on top. Further down on the left side there is an opening that leads to a living room, where Gabriella could see simply a few peices of art work, a fireplace, and two couches on either side of a brown coffee tables. Next to that opening the wall continues in which there is on door, which Troy informed was the bathroom, a door all the way at the end of the hall, which he stated was backyard door, and a door on the wall of the stairwell in the middle, which he informed was the basement. On the right side of the wall, was a swinging white door, which led to the kitchen, next to that there was an opening that was the dining room. Filled with a long black dinner table with many seats around it. There was another grand window behind the head of the table, a door on the right side of the room that allowed the kitchen staff to serve easily when they had parties, and a table under a large picasso painting, full of glasses with sweet candies inside. If this was only the first floor, Gabriella could only imagine what was next. Troy sat the baby bag by the grand stair case before leading Gabriella to the kitchen door. He pushed it open with ease, and waited for Gabriella to enter under his arm before letting it swing loose.

The kitchen was simple. No windows. There were four large walls, a grainet island in the middle of the room with a basket of fruit in the middle, a pile of envelopes which Gabriella could only guess were bills, and 3 high chairs on either side. Lining one of the four walls were cabniets hanging over a long grainet counter with many drawers and bottom cabinets. On another of the four walls were a silver refridgerator, placed next to a stove and oven. Hanging over the stove were many pots and pans. The third wall was a large cabinet full of things like large packs of flour and rice, things that couldn't fit anywhere else. And on the final wall was a booth for four people.

It wasn't until she was finished looking over the kitchen, that Gabriella realized a woman standing over the sink. She was about Gabriella's height. Very fit, and had long straight red hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She wore a dark green blouse, tucked into a knee length black skirt. Her feet were tucked in white slippers, and she looked to be scrubbing a dish.

"Hey mom" Troy said, walking over and kissing her cheek. The woman turned with a smile. She had on faint red lipstick, and gold earrings. Her eyes were brown, like Gabriella's, and her nose had a little point to it. Other than that, she was completely beautiful. Troy was blessed with good genes.

"Hey sweetheart." The woman stated to Troy before glancing Gabriella's way. Gabriella hitched a breath in her throat. "... and who are these beautiful ladies!" His mom practically sang.

Gabriella felt her breath release. "Hi" she smiled gently.

"This is Gabriella, and sleeping beauty is Faith" Troy smiled as he walked and stood next to Gabriella.

"Oh you are just gorgeous." the woman said squeezing Gabriella's shoulder. "I'm Lucielle, It's nice to meet you"

"You as well Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella spoke quietly.

"Darling, Mrs. Bolton makes me feel old. Call Me Lucielle, it's alright." Lucielle smiled once more.

"Thank you Lucielle" Gabriella repeated blushing.

"That's a girl." Lucielle laughed. "Now is this your little sister-"

That's why she's being so nice. She doesn't know. Gabriella thought as her smiled slightly faultered.

"Um no she's..." Gabriella glanced at Troy who didn't look bothered at all. "My daughter."

"Oh." Lucielle said glancing at Troy. "Is there something you forgot to tell me Troy Alexander-"

"It's not Troy's!" Gabriella quickly said, causing Troy's eyes to go wide and Lucielle to turn back towards Gabriella. "...Sorry"

"No - I'm sorry I just assumed -" Lucielle began.

"That what ma , I bring a girl home , and BOOM! She's pregnant?" Troy frowned.

"No, It's just, you know... me and your father were gone for 9 MONTHS ... Alot can happen in that time period. The puzzle peices added up to me!" Lucielle cried.

"And you call dad the dumb one" Troy shook his head.

Lucielle slapped her sons chest lightly. "Shut up." Gabriella smiled awkwardly. "Well Gabriella, You're so young. I remember my life as a teen mom. It wasn't exactly easy. I never had time to go out. Which reminds me - how did you and Troy meet?" Lucielle questioned.

"Hospital" Troy filled in.

"Ah. Right" Lucielle laughed. "Well that's nice."

"I'm sorry to just throw this information at you un-expected-" Gabriella began.

"Oh sweetheart it is no big deal. Trust me, I remember how awkward it was with me telling people. I just hope Troy understands the responsibilty he's giving himself, and that he treats you right!" Lucielle patted Gabriella's hand.

"Mom-" Troy began embarrassed.

"We're not together." Gabriella said lifting her hand. "We're just friends"

"Oh..." Lucielle eyed Troy, who only scratched the back of his head. "Well that's a shame. You're so adorable!" Lucielle squealed. "Now will you be staying for dinner!"

"Uh actually - her parents kind of have this stupid rule - make the story short , can she stay the night!" Troy smiled brightly.

"Of course! But in seperate rooms." Lucielle pointed at the both of them.

"No shit - I mean shoot - Dangit!" Troy sighed.

Lucielle and Gabriella both laughed.

"Well this is just wonderful. Why don't you borrow some night clothes for you, and i'm sure we can find some of our old baby stuff for Faith, Troy can set up the crib in the guest room, and the you two can come join me for dinner." Lucielle leaned on the counter.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella breathed out with a smile.

"It's my pleasure." Lucielle assured.

"Mom." Troy said.

"Yeah?"

"You're chickens burning!" Troy nodded over to the stove.

"Oh shoot!" His mom hurried over to the stove. "Next time I give the kitchen staff time off, They need to teach me some skills first!"

Troy chuckled before leading Gabriella up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Gabriella paused outside of his room to look at a door with the letters S.A.M on them in blue. She frowned before walking inside Troy's room. He was digging through some drawers before walking over to her with a pair of adidas sweats and a light blue t-shirt. that would hang on her small body.

"This is for you and ... I'll get some stuff for Faith while i'm getting the crib. It's okay if it's boy stuff right?" He asked walking towards his door.

"That's perfectly fine." Gabriella nodded.

"Great. Uh.. the guest room is right across the hall. There's a bathroom and stuff in there if you wanna get comfy. I'll meet you in there" Troy pointed.

"Okay" Troy smiled before walking out of the room and up another flight of stairs to the attic.

Gabriella stood still for a moment, laying Faith gently down on Troy's black bed comforter, before looking around the room. There was the bed, with two bed side tables on either side. One with a lamp on it, and the other with two picture frames. One of Troy, an older man who looked just like Troy, just with slightly grey hair, Lucielle, and a young boy that was yet another image of Troy. The other picture frame contained Troy, and an african american boy holding up a basketball Trophe together. Troy was sweaty, and rather muscular looking, which Gabriella took note of. There were two windows on either side of the bed as well. To her right there was a walk in closet, with man pairs of jeans, different colored t-shirts, 2 jerseys and many, many, boxes of shoes. Next to the closet was a large dresser with a mirror on it, Deoderant and Axe bottles were sprawled on top, along with different school papers and Troy's hospital id. To her left there was a s mall desk with a Macbook Pro sitting on top, next to a empty 7 Eleven slurpie cup, and 3 large textbooks. Above the desk was a shelf filled to the brim with trofies, medals, and picture frames of awards Troy has won. Next to the desk was an open door which led to his bathroom. Gabriella wasn't really in the mood to enter a boys bathroom. Although Troy seemed pretty clean, a boys bathroom was where even the cleanest of men, let their messy flag fly. She shuddered at the thought before grabbing the clothes Troy set out for her, lifting Faith once more and heading across the hall to the guest room. The room was simple as well. It consisted of a bed, with white sheets and comforter. One window to the left. two bed side tables with lamps, a bathroom, and another empty, walk in closet. There was a tv that sat on top of a long dresser, and that was all. Gabriella laid Faith down on the bed once more before walking into the bathroom to change.

She easily slid on Troy's sweats which hung on her as predicted, and his t-shirt which fell over her as well, but was also very comfy. She folded her clothes neatly and placed them on top of the sink before flipping her loose curls out of from the shirt and turning the bathroom light off. She walked over to Faith and sat next to her, watching her sleep, and raising Troy's shirt up to her nose. It smelt just like him.

"Okay so... This thing is a little heavier than I thought" Troy grunted as he appeared in the room, pushing the stroller across the carpet next to the window.

"I would have helped you." Gabriella stood walking over.

"No it's fine." He let out a deep breath as he finally stopped pushing. "I found one of my old onsies. It might be a little big on her but..." He reached down into the crib and pulled a blue and white polka dot onsie out.

"Aw, it's so cute" Gabriella giggled and took it in her hands. "It's perfect, thank you"

Troy smiled before slapping his hand on the crib. "Now the crib is old, but still stable, and I threw a little teddy bear, my old blankie just in case and hey - check this out." He turned on a button on a remote and slowly the three little stars hanging above the crib began to glow and twirl, sending a bunch of little stars to reflect on the inside of the crib. Along with it, soft music began to play, almost like a lullaby.

"Woah..." Gabriella gasped.

"Right! It has the whole biggity boppity bang" Troy wiggled his eyebrows.

Gabriella looked at him before looking back at the crib. "This is amazing..." Troy glanced at the crib and then at her, smiling to himself as he looked at how amazed she looked.

"Well i'm glad you like it." He nodded.

Gabriella quickly turned and hugged him tightly. "I know i've said it a million times but Thank you. This is the most at home me and Faith have felt in... a long time."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to do it." Troy said into her hair, before slowly pulling back. "Besides what are friends for right?"

Gabriella smiled at him, staring into his eyes. "Yeah."

"Would you like to put Faith in now?" He questioned.

"Yeah - um. Hold on." Gabriella moved out of his arms and walked over, unzipping her baby bag and pulling out two baby monitors. "One for me..." She said tucking one under her arm. "And one..." She walked over and put the monitor on the bedside table. "For Faith"

"Nice"

Gabriella picked Faith up and slowly laid her down in the crib, placing her blankie over her. Troy looked down at Faith.

"Do you think she likes it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. She would have woken up if she didn't feel comfortable" Gabriella said before leaning down and kissing Faith's head.

"GUYS, DINNER!" Luicielle called , and Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other before hurrying out of the room, and down the steps.

* * *

Gabriella walked up the stairs, holding her stomach. "Oh god - i'm so full" She giggled. Troy nodded, his stomach feeling like it would burst. "Your mom sure can cook!"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since she's cooked" Troy laughed lightly as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Whys that?" Gabriella frowned as they walked towards her room.

"my dad prefers our cooks in the kitchen." Troy looked down at the floor.

"Oh... You have cooks." She said slowly.

"Not me. My dad. Well the familys. I don't like speaking about them as if we own them." Troy shrugged.

"That's sweet" Gabriella smiled as she leaned against her door.

"Yeah. Well" Troy heaved in a breath. "Goodnight."

"Night Troy" Gabriella laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm really glad you agreed to stay the night." He whispered into her hair.

"me too..." Gabriella admitted, before they both released each other from the hug.

"Troy! I know you don't think you're getting out of washes the dishes!" His mom called. Troy rolled his eyes.

"That's my cue to go!" He sighed before turning and running down the steps. Gabriella watched after him, biting her lip before slowly walking in her room, and closing it quietly.

* * *

**The next morning**

Troy poked his head in Gabriella's room the next morning, seeing her sleeping peacefully. He smiled weakly before beginning to close the door. However, a small giggle stopped him. His eyes flashed back up through the crack in the room to see Faith peeking through the small openings in her crib bars. He chuckled, and tried to open the door as quietly as possible. It creaked, causing Gabriella to roll over a little, before relaxing once more. He put a finger to his lips, and tip-toed over to the crib.

"Hey Faith..." Troy whispered running his thumb over the little girls head. Her response was just a toothless grin, which caused Troy to laugh once more. "So how'd you sleep?" The baby tipped her head.

Gabriella rolled over once more in her sleep, this time opening her eyes slowly, and seeing Troy bent over the crib. She frowned, beginning to sit up, before she heard him whispering.

"I really like you and your mom being her with me..." He whispered, a smile playing on his lips. "I feel like there's finally more to life than just basketball." Troy paused. "And trust me that's huge for me..."

Gabriella giggled lightly, causing Troy to quickly turn. Gabriella shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Troy stared at her for a moment before turning back to Faith.

"I think mommy's gonna wake up soon kiddo." Troy whispered once more, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you in a bit" and with that he quickly walked out of the room. Gabriella waited a few moments before jumping out of bed and walking over to Faith.

"So - what do you think? Keeper?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

Faith smiled back.

"Yeah... I thought so too" Gabriella cheesed, before nuzzling her nose against Faith's.

* * *

**sorry it took so long! love you guys! thank you so much! xoxo**


	8. Nothing Beats a First Kiss

**Can I just stop to appreciate every last single one of you. I love all of your reviews, and they keep me inspired, and give me the strength to continue on. Thank you guys so much. Muah! Also, I know you guys like "The Father" but please read "Summer Haze" as well. It would mean a lot to me (:**

* * *

**1 month later**

"Happy Birthday!" Sharpay clapped her hands frantically as she sat down at the small circular table that was in Troy's back yard. Gabriella smiled gently as her best friend sat across from her. In the past month Sharpay had her baby boy and named him Conner, and Troy's mom had offered me to stay with them until I got back on my feet. I'd refused at first, but with a little convincing puppy-eyed looks from Troy, I was sold. How could you say the word 'no' while looking into those crystal blue eyes? You already know you're going to have to say yes to what ever he says once his eyes get a hold of your own. Sadly.

"Thanks...Shar." I said weakly, as she sat a square shaped object wrapped in red wrapping paper in front of me, and held rocked Conner lightly in his baby holder. I unwrapped the gift slowly and revealed a small picture frame of me and Faith.

"It's not too big. I couldn't afford anything else..." She said, sadness filling her eyes.

"Shar, it's beautiful..." I said leaning over quickly and hugging her. She squeezed me tightly before pulling back and smiling.

"Are you sure?" her lips twisted.

"Yes. I love it." I smiled brightly, before setting the frame carefully next to the box of girl baby clothes Troy had gotten me. It was more a gift for Faith, but I needed it, and he'd promised their was a gift just for me that would come later.

"Who's ready to eat!" Gabriella and Sharpay glanced up to see Troy, holding Faith in his right arm, and carrying a stack of plates in his left. Gabriella quickly stood, her white summer dress brushing against her legs. She'd gone simple today, with her loose curls pulled in a side braid, a white summer dress that made her tan skin glow, and light brown flats. Faith was in a light blue baby onsie, with a light blue flower band around her head. Troy had on black jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and red vans. He'd pushed the sleeves up to his forearm, making his musceles seem bigger.

"Juggling is never good..." Gabriella giggled lightly before taking Faith into her own arms.

"I think I was doing a pretty good job" Troy frowned, setting the plates on the table, as Sharpay took a bottle out for Conner.

"Yeah - that's what they all think until PLOP! A baby's on the ground" Gabriella bounced Faith on her hip softly.

Troy raised his hands defensively. "Alright. Won't do it again. Sorry." He chuckled before kissing the top of Faith's head. "Sorry for putting you in danger Faith"

Gabriella glanced at Faith before raising her eyebrows at Troy. "She said 'You're un forgiven'"

"I know she said 'It's okay" He slit his eyes Mat Gabriella while pointing at Faith.

"I think I understand my baby more - thanks" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Faith says that's not true" Troy challenged Gabriella once more.

"Well you know what Conner says!" Sharpay but in. "Mommy's hungry!" She stated patting her stomach. Troy and Gabriella both began to laugh.

"Okay, Okay. Um there's chicken and steak on the grill - I'm gonna go grab the potato salad, and stuff." Troy pointed over his shoulder before running back towards the house.

Sharpay waited until he was inside to squeal. "I approve! You may marry him, as long as I am maid of honor!" Sharpay placed a hand on her chest with a smile.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella whispered before rushing over in front of Sharpay. "Could you keep your voice down - Troy and his mom are right in the house!"

"The doors closed" Sharpay waved her hand.

"We're just friends!" Gabriella sighed, setting Faith in the play pen they'd sat outside. Sharpay sighed, picking up Connor and setting him next to Faith before standing straight and following Gabriella to the grill.

"Liar. You know there's more going on here." Sharpay winked, a hand on her hip.

"Do you see something I don't?" Gabriella lied through her teeth.

"Gabriella! He's perfect. He treats you well, he loves Faith, he looks at you like your the only thing that matters, and you honestly don't feel anything!" Sharpay shrieked.

"keep your voice down!" Gabriella whipped around, whispering.

"Well?" Sharpay whined.

"Me and Troy are just friends!" Gabriella said slowly, so Sharpay would comprehend it. "Even if I felt more, we would stay friends. I'm not going to have another man walk out of her life."

"He asked you to live in his house Gabriella... Faith is used to Troy by now. He'll probably be the one she calls da-da when the time comes!" Sharpay swung her arms around. "If you're not planning a future with this man, then don't even bother staying"

Gabriella turned to Sharpay, a frown on her face. "What the hell-" she was cut off by the back door opening as Troy and his mother walked out, carrying bowls of side foods to eat with the meat.

Sharpay put on a smile. "Let me help you Mrs. Bolton" she said, taking a bowl from Lucielle.

"Oh why thank you Sharpay..." Lucielle smiled as the two women walked over to the table. Gabriella stood by the grill, staring down at her empty plate. Still letting what Sharpay said sink in. Troy walked up to her slowly, still carrying his bowl of salad.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked lowly, studying her face.

Gabriella snapped her head up to look at him, and smiled weakly. "Yeah i'm fine..."

"You sure?" He frowned slightly.

"Positive." Gabriella nodded before placing a piece of chicken on her plate. "YUM" She shrugged before walking around Troy and over to the table. Troy stared after her confused before following and sitting down.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Faith and Conner were asleep. I'd asked if Sharpay could sleep over, and Mrs. Bolton approved. Although I liked having Sharpay back in the same room, I didn't like her snoring. I was thankful the babies were too sleepy to wake up at the noise. I, however was a light sleeper. At the moment I had my pillow squeezed over my ears in annoyance. "Ugh!" I finally ripped it off and slid out of the bed. Sharpay rolled over into my spot, and I rolled my eyes, before rubbing my head softly, and walking out of the room.

This house was too big. It gave me the creeps at night. It was dark, and quiet. Even Sharpay's snoring seemed quieter out here. I took a deep breath and slowly walked down the hall way, I don't know if it was because I was tired, but I was walking towards Troy's room. As I reached his door, I reached for the door knob but heard a creak. I jumped, and turned to see the door down the hall slightly open. It was the same door i'd seen when I'd first arrived at the house with the letter's S.A.M on them. I heard a muffled noise, and hesitantly began to walk towards the door. As I got closer the muffling got clearer.

Finally, I was in front of the door, peeking through the crack. I saw Troy sitting on the floor of the room, a shirt in his hands, as he held it up to his face. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying by the way his body shook. I frowned, squinting in the dark.

"I'm sorry Sam..." Troy sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." he continued to cry into the shirt. I lifted my hand to the locket around my neck and played with it slowly, emotions flooding my mind. "I should have never let you get in the car..." Troy whispered. "It's all my fault..." He shook his head before pulling the shirt down and sniffling.

My eyes slowly widened as my mind flashed back to the pictures in Troy's room of him and a little boy. That must of been his brother SAM. The realization that Troy's little brother must have passed away and Troy blamed himself for it made my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I began to slowly back away when the floor creaked. I winced, closing my eyes and freezing.

Troy's head shot up, as he wiped his tears and frowned, standing. "Mom?" he called quietly, before folding the shirt quickly, placing it in a drawer, and walking over to the door, poking his head out. His eyes widened. "Gabriella..." He closed the door behind him as he walked out. "What are you doing up?"

I rubbed my arm slowly. "I-I couldn't sleep."

"Oh..." He said looking down. "You were coming to see me?"

"I don't know. I think so... but you weren't in your room." I began to fiddle with the bottom of my shirt.

"Yeah sorry I..." He stopped talking suddenly and lifted his hand to place his thumb and first finger on his eyelids. "I couldn't sleep either... Never can."

"Oh..." I nodded slowly. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams..." Troy swallowed, finally looking up at me. his eyes were glossy.

"I'm sorry..." I spoke so quiet, I almost couldn't hear myself.

"Why are you sorry?" He chuckled, his voice raspy. He'd been crying hard.

I hesitated, chewing the inside of my mouth. "About... Sam..."

What ever type of smile he'd had on his face was now gone. It was as if he'd shut down. His eyes went blank, and he seemed lifeless.

"Troy..." I frowned, placing my hand on his arm.

His eyes flashed towards me. "You heard..."

"Only his name." I swore. "I put the rest together."

He nodded numbly.

"...Do you wanna talking about it?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me once more before licking his lips and shaking his head. "Some other time maybe..."

I just nodded before looking down. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on my arm gently. "Hey...Sorry. It's nothing personal"

"It's okay Troy. We all have some stories we don't want to share right away" I smiled.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Well thanks for being so understanding" He chuckled lightly, his voice still sounding sad.

I paused before lifting my hand, grabbing his arm, and pulling him into a hug. Troy stood frozen for a moment, his hands in the air as her arms wrapped around his waist, before slowly letting them drop and wrap around me as well.

We stood there for a moment, just in each others arms. I think we both needed this hug. I know I did atleast, and as much as Troy tries to put up a front, I know he has some issues too.

"We should let go of each other now..." I forced myself to say. Troy quickly pulled away.

"Right."

Silence filled the space between us quickly. I twisted my lips. Troy looked at me for a moment and then smiled slowly, wiping whatever tears he had left on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on." He said taking my hand.

"What?" I squealed quietly.

"Shhh - I wanna show you something!"

"Troy!" I whispered before he pulled me around the corner and we ran down the steps. Troy took me down the hallway that led to the back yard. He released my hand and walked across the basketball court to a row of bushes. "What are you doing?" I said crossing my arms in confusion.

He pushed the bushes aside to reveal a ladder laying in them, he lifted the ladder slowly and placed against the tree infront of him. I frowned. "Come on..." He glanced back at me as he reached out his hand.

"You want me to climb a tree?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"No..." He laughed. "Well in a sense..."

"Troy - I am not a monkey -" I began.

"look up" he bit his lip as he smiled.

"Troy I know what's up there, leaves, ooo." I said waving spirit fingers.

"Gabriella just look up." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed, dropping my hands and looking up slowly. "See I told you just leaves -" I stopped as I noticed it wasn't just leaves, it was in fact a tree house. A rather large one in fact, one I never remembered seeing before. Which is crazy since i've been in this back yard plenty of times now.

"Troy it's amazing!" I said running over to where he was standing by the ladder.

"Isn't it? Me, dad, and Sam built it..." Troy cleared his throat and looked down. "Wanna check it out."

I glanced up and then back at Troy. "Well is that alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he shrugged with a smile.

"Well it seems like a special place for the boys." I played with my fingers.

"It's fine. Trust me" He said placing a hand on my back. I sighed before slowly climbing up the ladder.

Troy followed soon after. As I reached the top of the tree house, I crawled into a standing position and looked around. I laughed.

"This is beautiful." I let out a deep breath.

Troy came from behind me and smiled. "Yeah..." he stared at me for a moment before looking around the tree house, and slowly sitting down on the floor.

I picked up a superman cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. "oh this is classic!"

"It was Sam's" he tried to convince me but by his smile I knew it was a lie.

"Sure it was." I said squinting my eyes at him with a smile before wrapping the cape around his shoulders. His smile faltered for a second before he slid the cape off. I frowned.

"Sorry." he laughed lightly. "I thought coming up here would be a good idea for you... but... it's not for me"

I slowly sat down next to him. "is it later yet?" I whispered placing a hand on his own. His eyes flashed up to me before he wiped his nose in a swift movement.

"Uh.. about a year ago. me and my little brother sam were left alone for a week since our parents were out of town, and one night.." He stopped as he looked away. "I was going to drop him off at his friends house while I went to a party...and we started fighting over something stupid. I don't know." He laughed. "I think it was about how I was batman and he was robin"

I giggled lightly before letting my smile slowly fade as I watched his eyes grow teary.

"Anyways... a drunk driver, ran into the back of us.. he pushed the car forward and we got hit on the side, the car flipped over..." Troy let the first tear fall. "He died on impact." His voice cracked before he let his head drop into his hands and began to sob.

I didn't know what to say. I slowly closed my mouth after I'd realized it was hanging open. "Troy i'm so sorry.."

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not" I began.

"No. It is. I should have just stayed home with him. I should have never got in that car with him. Now he's gone, it's all my fault and every day my dad never fails to remind me of that." he wiped his tears.

"He blames you?" I asked, completely in shock.

"Please. He can't even look at me. It's the silence that lets me know how he feels." Troy slowly looked up.

I could only shake my head and pull him into a hug. "And I thought I was the one with a sucky life"

He chuckled into my shoulder and squeezed me tighter.

"It wasn't your fault Troy. some guy got drunk and took a young boys life. It has nothing to do with you." I said quietly. "You loved your brother. you would never do anything to put him in danger."

He slowly lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked at me. "Thank you."

I smiled weakly and nodded slowly.

He looked at me for a moment before slowly leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips. I pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said soon after.

"No i'm sorry..." he said looking down.

I stared at him, before kissing him once more running my fingers through his hair, he placed his hands on my neck. At some point we fell backwards, causing me to laugh as he hit his head.

"ow."

"Awww." I laughed rubbing his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He laughed before pecking my lips once more. "Do you know how _long_ i've been waiting for that?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"A long time" He smiled.

I giggled. "Dito"

He just threw his head back laughing before kissing me once more.


	9. Letting Go

**Hey guys so I'm going to ask you to PLEASE read SUMMER HAZE. I honestly worked so hard on it, and only have 5 reviews. I feel like im loosing reviewers. && That sucks because this story is going to come to an end and I feel like nobody is going to read anything else I write. Which kills me, so check it out.**

* * *

**The Father - 9 **

_**2 weeks later**_

Gabriella walked into East High's gym, Faith in her arms. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as she looked around at all the crazed teenagers preparing for the game to start. Her and Troy had made it official that they were together the night before, but she had yet to be introduced to any of his friends, Let alone the entire East High student body. What would they think when they found out their king was dating a high school drop out with a baby. Swallowing, she hugged Faith closer to her as she squeezed through a group of teenage boys who were smearing red and black paint on their bodies in spirit of East High's colors. Just as she emerged from them, she caught sight of Troy, talking to an African American boy with a huge afro. Troy had a towel around his neck, and was throwing his head back laughing. The sight made Gabriella smile, and Faith began to point in his direction. It was amazing how observant Faith was at such a young age. Already she'd picked Troy out of a 100 strangers. Gabriella glanced at her.

"Who's that mama?" Gabriella cooed. "Is that Troy?"

Faith began to giggle so much she was forming bubbles. Gabriella lifted her cloth, and wiped Faith's mouth with a small smile. In that one moment Faith almost made Gabriella feel like Troy could be her dad… but she shook the feeling off quickly. She'd already told Troy a million times not to feel like she and Faith were his responsibility. She had already gotten her own life taken out of her hands, she was not about to give the same fate to Troy. Who had so much ahead of him, he was almost lost under all of it. No, she wouldn't do that to him. She would resent herself.

"Come on let's find a seat…" Gabriella sighed before glancing up at the packed bleachers. All of these young kids without a care in the world, nothing to worry about except who was going to win the game that would start soon. There was honestly no place Gabriella could see that she could sit. Not a place that would be easy to get to anyways. She was about to give up hope when someone called her name. Frowning, she glanced around. A few moments later her eyes landed on Mrs. Bolton. Far down the bleachers, in the very first row, nearest to where the basket ball team sat. Nearer to Troy. Gabriella raised her eyebrows before quickly walking over, tucking her head down slowly.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come…" Mrs. Bolton smiled as she pulled Gabriella and Faith into a big hug.

"I'm surprised _you_ did – I thought you had to work" Gabriella pulled Faith up higher on her hip.

"A surprise it is – Troy has yet to even know I'm here. I told Chad to keep him occupied until the game starts. I want to see his face on the court when he sees me." Mrs. Bolton nudged Gabriella lightly.

"Chad?" Gabriella frowned.

"Mhm. Chad" Mrs. Bolton pointed to the African American boy Gabriella had seen moments earlier.

"Oh," Gabriella nodded. "The one with the afro" she giggled.

Mrs. Bolton only laughed and shook her head before scooting over. "Sit, Sit." She motioned.

"Oh Thank you…" Gabriella spoke before slowly sitting down, her arms feeling relief as she sat Faith on her lap, and carefully took off her coat. Gabriella was dressed in black fitting jeans, white flats, and a red spaghetti strap top that stopped at her mid- thigh. Her hair was down in her soft curls and she had only a little bit of lip gloss on. She'd done her makeup smokey-eyed style and looked beautiful. Faith was in little white shoes, black baby leggings, and a red baby dress. Her little hair was left natural in her tiny curls, and Gabriella had just given Faith her pacifier.

"So when is the game going to start?" Gabriella called over the loud talking of everyone around them.

"10 minutes. You want to go get some snacks?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Where?" Gabriella's eyes lit up. She hadn't eaten all day, because she was so nervous for tonight. She was starving.

"Outside in the hall where you buy the tickets. They have popcorn, candy, drinks… here" Mrs. Bolton pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Give me Faith, go get some stuff. It's going to be a long game"

"Are you sure?" Gabriella hesitated. She hated taking money from anyone. However, Mrs. Bolton had acted like a mother to Gabriella since she'd moved in.

"I told you if you ever asked me that again I'd scold you for it – You're like a daughter to me… I can't let my children starve now go…" Mrs. Bolton opened her arms for Faith and Gabriella sighed before handing her to her.

"Thank you so much again…" Gabriella smiled, taking the money. She felt kind of silly for always making a big deal out of every little thing but she really owed the Bolton's _everything_. Turning on her heel, she began to head out of the gym and out into the hall. As she reached outside, she saw a line by the concession stand. She huffed before standing in line, and beginning to play with her fingers. There was nothing better to do. It's not like she had a phone.

"Hi." A voice said brightly. Gabriella continued to play with her fingers, figuring the person was talking to someone else. Nobody knew her at East High anyways. "Uh… Hello?" Suddenly Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around to face the stranger. There in front of her stood an African American girl with black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had dark blue jeans on, a red 'WILDCATS' t-shirt, white sneakers and a white head band on. Her smile was so wide and welcoming Gabriella almost felt as If the girl had known Gabriella.

"Um… Hi" Gabriella smiled awkwardly.

"I know you're probably thinking _who is this crazy girl_ – but I couldn't help but noticing you talking to Troy Bolton's mother…" The girl spoke, the smile never leaving her face.

Gabriella's mouth gaped open for a few moments before she nodded silently. "Uh – Yeah… I Um – Who are you?"

"I'm Taylor – Chad's girlfriend…" She pointed over her shoulder to the gym doors. "We've never seen anyone sitting in the Bolton's section on the bleachers...So we're pretty shocked his mom is here, let alone with a girl and a baby…" Taylor paused before pointing at Gabriella. "Are you two his cousins?"

Gabriella stared at the girl, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to come off as rude, but it honestly was none of Taylor's business. However, something told her she should keep those thoughts to herself. "Excuse me, miss…" someone behind Gabriella spoke and she turned to see it was her turn.

"Oh!" She quickly walked up to the stand and looked at her options. "Could I have two popcorns, two waters, and some peanut M&M's please…" She spoke quietly.

"Sure." The boy at the stand nodded. "That'll be 11 dollars."

Gabriella glanced down at the ten in her hand and began to panic. "But –" She began on to see a dollar bill land in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Taylor urge her to put the 10 down.

"It's just a dollar." Taylor shrugged.

"…Thanks" Gabriella spoke softly once more before turning back and placing the ten down.

"Alright." The boy sighed placing the money in the box and handing her her items. "Enjoy the game!"

"Thank you" Gabriella spoke, placing the two water bottles under her arms and attempting to hold both the popcorns.

"Here." Taylor grabbed the popcorns and handed Gabriella her Peanut M&M's. Gabriella opened her mouth and Taylor shook her head. "No need to thank me…" Gabriella slowly closed her mouth. "So, what's your name?"

"G-Gabriella…" Gabriella said as they entered the gym.

"And you are Troy's cousin right? You're little sister is the most adorable thing ever! Are you guys just down here to visit?" Taylor spoke so quickly, Gabriella struggled to keep up.

"Well no, not exactly." Gabriella squeezed past someone and then looked back at Taylor.

"Oh I see – So you're a family friend then? You're just here for the game? How did you convince Troy's mom to come! We've been trying for years…" Taylor smiled back at Gabriella as they neared Mrs. Bolton.

"I didn't – She decided to come, and I guess you could say that." Gabriella fumbled through her words.

"Wow. That's a miracle. Still your little sister is so cute – You guys look exactly alike." Taylor squealed just as they stopped in front of Mrs. Bolton.

"She's not my little sister she's my daugh—" Gabriella was cut off by the crowd erupting. She turned to see the players from each team run out onto the court.

"Oh – It's starting I better get back to Chad's family! See you after the game right!" Taylor smiled brightly at Gabriella once more.

"U-Uh—" Gabriella couldn't get the words out. She just watched Taylor run off into the crowd.

"Very nice girl…" Mrs. Bolton smiled as she bounced Faith up and down on her leg.

"Yeah…" Gabriella breathed out as she sat down and handed Mrs. Bolton her water and a bag of popcorn.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Bolton smiled squeezing Gabriella's arm gently before turning her attention to the game. Gabriella shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, feeling stressed over her first encounter with one of Troy's friends. Ripping the cap off of her water she began to gulp it down, before finally facing the game.

Troy was standing in the middle of the court, his hands on his knees waiting for the ball to be thrown in the air. She swallowed the last of the popcorn in her mouth, before licking her lips and concentrating on him. His eyes traveled over to the Bolton's section, and soon they widened as he caught sight of his mom, Faith, and Gabriella. A smile erupted onto his face, and he lifted his hand to wave. His mom smiled, waving before lifting Faith's tiny hand and making it wave as well. Troy laughed lightly, causing his shoulders to shake before his eyes landed on Gabriella. She smiled and mouthed "Hi" to him. Troy smiled back and responded by mouthing the words "Hey baby", causing her to blush. Everyone's eyes in the crowd followed Troy's to see who he was talking to just as the ball was thrown up.

"AND EAST HIGH GETS THE BALL!" The announcer yelled. Troy's eyes darted back to the court just in time, as Chad threw the ball in his direction. Gabriella sat up straight.

"Come on Troy…" She mumbled, he jumped in the air.

"Troy Bolton is nearing the basket… he shoots he –" The announcer hesitated as everyone watched Troy dunk the ball. "He scores!" The announcer yelled and the crowd erupted for the third time that night. Gabriella couldn't help herself, she stood quickly, cupping her hands over her mouth a screaming.

"WOOOO! GO TROY!" She screamed before clapping. Troy searched for her in the crowd. Once he caught sight on her he pressed his lips to his hands and then pointed at Gabriella. Everyone's eyes landed on her, and she giggled, pressing both of her hands to her lips and blowing him a kiss in return. He winked before running back to the middle of the court. Once Gabriella sat back down she heard whispers behind her of girls saying _'Who is she?' _ _'Ew why was Troy blowing kisses at her' 'Does she even go here?' 'Who is this chick'. _Gabriella closed her eyes trying to ignore them before Mrs. Bolton turned around to face the girls. Gabriella's eyes shot open as she felt Mrs. Bolton stand.

"Her name is Gabriella, and she's much prettier, respectful, and worthier of my son then any of you girls so do us a favor and shut the hell up so we can enjoy the game." Gabriella and the girls gaped at Mrs. Bolton as she sat back down. Gabriella's mouth slowly formed a smile as tears formed her eyes. Her own mother would never stand up for her like the woman infront of her had just done. Mrs. Bolton straightened her blouse and glanced at Gabriella.

"What?" She laughed.

Gabriella shook her head with a smile. "Nothing… I just feel so blessed for having you all in my life…" she admitted.

Mrs. Bolton only smiled and pulled Gabriella into a side hug.

* * *

East High won 20 – 2. It was pretty sad. Gabriella almost felt ashamed for the other team. Mrs. Bolton assured her that it was normal for East High to win. That explained all of the trophies in Troy's room. Faith had somehow managed to fall asleep during the game. Gabriella didn't understand how she could with all the noise. Still, there she was her head resting on Mrs. Bolton's chest as they walked over to a sweaty Troy and Chad who were still excited over the win. They were in the championships now. Nothing could beat where they stood in the ranks at the moment.

"Boys" Mrs. Bolton smiled, causing the boys to turn.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton! Good to finally see you here!" Chad laughed.

"Good to finally be here Mr. Danforth. You played well!" Mrs. Bolton complimented.

"Much appreciated." He nodded.

"Mom." Troy looked so happy. "Thank you so much…"

"Your welcome baby" Mrs. Bolton patted his cheek.

Troy smiled even more before he glanced at Gabriella, who was touched by the small moment between son and mother.

"Well – Who's this?" Chad nodded over to Gabriella.

"That's Gabriella!" Taylor spoke as she walked over. "And little sleeping beauty over here is her little sister…"

"Wow, you guys look just a like—" Chad began, as Troy and Mrs. Bolton turned to frown at Gabriella.

"You're _what_?" Troy and Mrs. Bolton spoke at the same time with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no, no… That was a misunderstanding – Taylor just thought – Faith isn't my little sister she's …" Chad and Taylor waited for Gabriella to continue. "She's my daughter…"

Chad's eyes widened, as Taylor cleared her throat uncomfortably. "O-Oh…" Taylor stuttered. "My apologies…"

Faith slowly began to stir, and Chad's eyes darted to her. When Faith's eyes opened to reveal her ocean blue eyes that matched Troy's, Chad stumbled backwards. "IT'S TROY'S!"

"No!" Gabriella raised her shaking hands. "It's not Troy's It's—"

"So what if it was?" Troy frowned turning to Chad.

"I would think your crazy! That could ruin everything for you—" Chad began.

"What are you talking about ruin everything thing for me!" Troy flew his arms in the air.

"Please don't fight—" Gabriella tried to but in.

"Can you imagine what people would think if our captain had a kid!" Chad scoffed. "Kiss your scholarship good bye!"

"Worry about yourself, okay, Danforth! Jesus what has gotten into you—" Troy's arms lowered as he looked at his best friend with disgust.

"Are you dating this girl?" Chad pointed to Gabriella who flinched at the way he said 'this girl'

"This girl is named Gabriella—and yes I am. What, do you have a problem with it?" Troy said pulling Gabriella close.

"Troy—" Gabriella placed her hand on his chest.

"If people see you with her what do you think they'll say!" Chad questioned shocked.

"What makes you think I give a shit!" Troy let go of Gabriella as he crossed his arms.

"Boys let's just settle down!" Mrs. Bolton ordered, but was ignored.

"You're a captain! If you look bad we all look bad! People are going to stop looking up to you! They're going to think that kid is yours and think your stupid for knocking some chick up at this age!" Chad barked.

"Just so I'm clear is that what you're going to think as well! Or are you going to be a real best friend and stick by my side!" Troy questioned staring Chad down.

Chad said nothing for a few moments. Gabriella sniffled before walking over to Mrs. Bolton and pulling Faith out of her arms. "Excuse me…" Gabriella whispered before heading out of the gym.

Troy and Chad were too busy staring each other down they didn't even notice.

"If you stay with her – You're an idiot." Chad spat before turning to Taylor. "Let's go."

Taylor glanced over her shoulder as Chad pulled her away. Troy sighed, closing his eyes. "Gabs, I'm so sorry—" He began as he turned around only to see Gabriella was gone, and his mom's arms were empty. "Where is she?"

"Troy…" His mom sighed.

Troy frowned at his mother confused before walking around her and jogging out of the gym. "Gabriella!" He pushed the gym doors open and entered the empty halls. "Gabriella!" He called once more. A door shut, and Troy watched as Gabriella walked down the East High steps through the glass doors. He quickly ran to the doors, swinging them open, and running down the steps after her. "Gabby—Wait up where—where are you going!" He said as he stopped in front of her.

"I need to go Troy…" She said trying to walk around him. Troy blocked her.

"Wait, stop…" He touched her arm.

Gabriella looked up. "What?"

"Talk to me." He pleaded looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"There's nothing to talk about" She tried walking past him once more.

Troy once again blocked her. "Yes there is just – Listen, Chad doesn't know what he's talking about don't let him get to you…"

"No, he's right Troy." Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. "You can try to lie all you want to make me feel better but deep down we both know it."

"Well I don't care about what people think!" Troy said stepping closer to her.

"It's not just what people think it's your future! Me and Faith are only going to hold you back!" Gabriella said, her voice breaking as tears flooded her eyes.

"What are you talking about—" He shook his head.

"You had a life before us, a future… Now all you ever care about is me and Faith – and you don't have too—" Gabriella spoke quickly.

"I want too—" He tried.

"You're not supposed to! We're not your responsibility Troy. I'm not going to put this on you – I won't be the reason you don't accomplish your dreams…I didn't have a choice, you do…" Tears were now rushing down her cheeks.

"What if I said you guys are my dream?" Troy said cupping her face. "I choose you…"

"That's exactly what I mean – I don't want you too…" Gabriella whispered shakily.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked scared. He didn't know what was happening. How could such a perfect night end like this?

"I'm saying let us go…" Gabriella breathed out as she began to cry harder.

"No, Gabby—" Troy lifted his hand to wipe her tears.

"Please" Gabriella whispered as she looked down, tears falling onto Faith's head. Faith looked from Troy to Gabriella. "I've been so selfish because I want you so much…" Gabriella stopped as a sobbed escaped her lips before she swallowed. "—but you can't be here for Faith and go off to college with your scholarship… I won't – I will not have you miss out on that because you choose us…" Another tear fell. "You need to let us go…"

Troy's eyes flooded with tears as he looked down at her. "Please don't…"

"Good bye Troy…" She croaked before walking past him. Suddenly Faith began to cry. "Shh…" Gabriella tried to soothe her but Faith only got louder. Troy closed his eyes, the sound of Faith crying breaking his heart.

* * *

**I know, I know, your like WTF but don't worry this is only temporary. Gabriella loves him, she doesn't want to leave him but she knows if she stays he might not leave for college, and she cant have Troy miss out of his dreams. It will get better though. More coming soon. REVIEWWWW!**


End file.
